


Ladies Bingo: Column Five

by Merfilly



Series: Ladies Bingo Round Five [5]
Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sampling of the ladies I love.





	1. A Near Meeting

A pair of cops' kids, but the brunette had so little time for the younger redhead at the fundraiser. Her dad wasn't even on the force anymore, and maybe that warranted her mom skipping out, again, and leaving Dinah Laurel to escort him. She resented it, though, like she resented a lot of her mom's actions lately.

Barbara was there mostly because she had no choice; no babysitter had meant dad had to bring her with him, or leave her at the precinct bugging his men. 

Neither one could know where their paths would lead, but Destiny saw the potential.


	2. Parting

No words were needed, even without the Zeltron's gifts. Stolen moments were all too rare, too precious to do anything more than fall into the rapport of their bond.

Shaak's fingers traced down an arm, before she embraced the younger woman tightly. No memories of Fe Sun or her killer intruded in this moment. She had truly healed past that tragedy, brought to this point by Dani's care and her charge to protect the men in her keeping.

Their foreheads came together, mindful of the teeth in Shaak's headdress, one last connection before they parted, each with her own mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani belongs to B-Radley. Borrowed without advance permission.


	3. Contemplation

"Why are we?"

Zhora's words drew Pris's attention, but she was busy inspecting a new doll, one that had a subtle flaw in the facial structure.

"Pris?"

Pris looked over, annoyed at being interrupted in something she was thinking. Then Zhora's words caught up, and meshed with her attempt to understand the doll's flaw.

"We are fantasies. Monsters to those who saw us made, because we are perfect. We exist, because humans fail to comprehend the full weight of their actions."

Zhora shook her head, smiling. "You listen to Roy too much. But, I don't think you are wrong, Pris."


	4. Complications

Faith revels in the power she has over Buffy, watching the way the skin rises in gooseflesh at her touch. She enjoys the hiss of pain when fingers stray over the injuries. More than anything, Faith loves the way Buffy tries to deny it.

Perfect Buffy, the real chosen one, is at her mercy. When Buffy surrenders, fully, to Faith's plans, Faith feels a rush of victory and takes her prize.

Only after, with Buffy curled in front of her, does Faith realize how much more she wants.

"I hate you," Faith whispers, wishing it wasn't like this every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Remix of this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134204)


	5. Passing Through Grief

Sabé watched from the doorway as Padmé nursed their daughter. She never could get enough of this, even as the traces of grief were still present in the eyes of her lover.

Their marriage had been rushed, a ploy to protect the Senator from scandal, and the father's identity never revealed. Sabé knew the emotions between them were real, but her heart's completion needed time to heal from the loss of her Jedi.

"Come lie with us? Luke's asleep," Padmé invited, looking up at last.

Sabé nodded, joining her family in the bed. The pain lingered, but healing was near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [From this Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210760)


End file.
